


Date Night

by BluestKingBlue



Series: Trans!Boy Ronan [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, First Dates, First Times, Hair-pulling, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, clothed orgasm, excessive use of words cunt and pussy, trans!ronan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluestKingBlue/pseuds/BluestKingBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking Blues very strong "suggestion" of them going on a "real date" goes better than expected for Adam and Ronan. They'll both have to thank her next time they see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud of this despite the quick ending. This is unedited so if there are any mistakes, I apologize.
> 
> HERES THE PLAYLIST THEY LISTEN TO IN THE CAR DRIVING TO THE BARNS!!!: ( http://8tracks.com/kingblue/magician-of-mine )
> 
> HERES THE SEX PLAYLIST: ( http://8tracks.com/kingblue/take-your-time )
> 
> This uses the terms "pussy" and "cunt" a lot in a non derogatory way. Keep your comfort in mind whilst reading.

Date nights with the two of them were never ordinary. That was the wrong word to use. They were always extremely ordinary; him and Adam in his room laying in bed together, curled around each other on top of the sheets, fingers stroking soft skin with music of mostly Ronans' choice echoing around the room. They'd talk in hushed voices every once in a while but overall they would lay in silence. Ronan never minded, he loved this small bit of ordinary in his otherwise extraordinary life.

While Adam caught up on his much needed rest, Ronan would watch his new boyfriends relaxed features, trace his muscles lightly. He loved to stroke through the backs of his faded t-shirts, softly massaging sore muscles. He loved to lull Adam to sleep, make him feel relaxed after the high stress living and working on his own provided.

These “dates” were ordinary in the sense that nothing happened. But they never did what “ordinary” people seemed to. This didn't bother either of them, however, but it seemed to bother Blue.  
  
She voiced those complaints a week into their newborn relationship after her and Gansey had walked in on them sitting on the couch, innocently holding hands and watching a movie on Ronans smart phone. (They'd barged in and Ronan was thankful he'd decided to leave his binder on for their movie date) Adam had startled, nearly dropping it onto the floor. Ronan merely glared at the momentary intruders as Adam let go of his hand.  
  
“Have either of you too even been on a proper date?” She'd asked as soon as her and Gansey sat across from them; her on the floor, Gansey on the edge of the pool table.  
  
“Well, we were currently in one.” Ronan bit back.  
  
“I don't think sitting on the couch staring at a tiny screen counts as an official date, asshole.” Blue said, crossing her arms.  
  
“Where do you get off telling us how to properly date? You jealous, maggot?” Ronan's head tilted in mock interest. Blue glared harder at him and adam's head dropped back onto the couch and he sighed.  
  
“I'm just making sure you're taking care of Adam. He's my friend, too.”  
  
“Now, Jane. Leave the lovebirds alone.” Gansey said, though he was looking at Adam.  
  
“Don't call us that.” Adam said, bringing his head upright to stare Gansey down.  
  
“That's what you too are, though. Well, at least Ronan is, anyway.” Noahs voice floated in from the doorway and Blue turned to smile at him. No one else bothered to acknowledge the newly arrived ghost, his existence fading in and out at will enough that they didn't need to.  
  
“Just because I own a bird, doesn't mean I am one.” Ronan scoffed, though a slight smile played at his lips at the reminder of Chainsaw.  
  
“I don't know, man. If I had to pin an animal to fit your personality it would be a bird. Specifically a raven.” Gansey said, eyeing Noah and Blue up happily as Noah was now gently stroking her hair.  
  
“Original.” Ronan scoffed.  
  
“Be that all as it may,”Blue said, bringing the conversation back around. “I think you two should actually do something together. Like a movie or something like that.” She leaned into Noah's touch.  
  
“Like a double date with me and Jane!” Gansey said, suddenly straightening to gesture with his hands. “We could go to Nino's and then a movie!”  
  
“Didn't know you and Blue were dating.” Ronan said, snickering sharply as the two flushed.  
  
“W-we're not.” Blue said, face betraying her words. “If we did double I wouldn't want to go to Nino's anyway. I'm there a good percentage of my days, rather not go there for a date.” She gestured to Ronan suddenly. “Shouldn't stop you from taking Adam out though.”  
  
“Do I get a say in this at all?” Adam asked suddenly. Ronan looked at him through his peripherals. “As much as I appreciate what you're saying, Blue, I'm content with what me and Ronan do now.”  
  
“See? I'm doing the dating scene right, Blue. Now drop it.” Ronan said, focusing on the agitated girl in front of him again. Blue huffed but did let the situation go, moving on instead to talk about Glendower; Gansey getting more and more excited as he talked about theories and ley lines. Ronan only half listened to his best friends rambling, choosing instead to study Adam fully now. He was biting his lip.  
  
“Hey.” Ronan breathed the word out into Adam's good ear, knocking his knee against his. “You free this Friday?” Adam turned to look back at Ronan, expression purposefully blank. Ronans face twisted into a sharp, sarcastic smile in response. Adam huffed quietly.  
  
“Yes, Ronan, I am free. You already knew this.” Adam said, turning away to look at the map Gansey had pulled out on the floor. He'd moved to sit on the either side of Noah, the three animatedly talking. Noah less so than the other two for obvious dead kid reasons.  
  
“True, I did. You wanna catch a movie or something?” Ronan asked, hooking his fingers causally into Adam's belt.  
  
“I don't really care that much, Ronan.” Adam said, eyeing him up.  
  
“Awesome, I love when my dates are enthusiastic.” Adam huffed a laugh and Ronan let a real smile out. He loved that laugh. “So I'll swing by the church around seven, then?”  
  
“Yeah, Yeah. That sounds good.” Adam replied, batting at Ronans chest lightly before turning to fully take in Gansey's voice. He sounded agitated but the small smile on his lips betrayed the emotion and Ronan smiled softly in return. His boyfriend really was fantastic. Ronan focused his attention to Gansey now though, being not at all subtle about holding Noahs hand, Blue attached to the ghost boys other side.  
  
The rest of the time passed uneventfully as did the rest of the week. They didn’t speak again about the Blue implanted date until Friday at school. Ronan having slid in next to Adam at lunch, bumping his elbows rudely into Adams side and laughing at the boys blankly annoyed face.  
  
“Hey, babe” Rona said softly, knocked their elbows together.  
  
“Well, you’re in a good mood.” Gansey laughed, not minding the middle Lynch boys interruption to his and Adam’s conversation. “What’s up?” He smiled politely. Ronan smirked dangerously back.  
  
“Got an unbelievably hot date tonight, Dick” Gansey winced some but continued to be pleasant none the less.  
  
“That’s wonderful. I’m happy you decided to take Blues’ advice. Where are you two going?” He said, turning his smile to Adam who was looking more flushed than agitated now.

“Don’t encourage him, Gansey.” Adam said, crossing his arms across the table to lean his head down on them. Ronan scoffed, smirk still in place though his eyes softened when they flicked to Adam.  
  
“Taking this one to a movie than back to Monmouth to ruin him for a couple hours.” Ganseys horrified face was in perfect unison with Adams well aimed kick under the table. Ronan laughed loudly at the responses.  
  
“Make sure he can still walk, Ronan.” Noah said, appearing behind Gansey to wrap his arms around the flustered boys’ shoulders. “Cabeswater won’t be pleased if it’s greywarren made it’s vessel incapacitated.” Ronan continued to laugh and Adam buried his face further into his arms.  
  
“Please, if you do any body wrecking tonight do it in your own bed, Ronan.” Gansey sighed.  
  
“Yeah, yours gets enough of that action as it is” Noah teased. Ronan sputtered out into another fit of laughter at Gansey’s rapidly heating face and Adam joining in as Gansey put his face into his hands. Noah kissed the newly flustered boys hand and faded away, leaving the remaining raven boys in various red faced fits. When they finally calmed down, Ronan smiled fully at Adam, who was wiping a tear from his eye. He reached under the table and grabbed the boys hand and squeezed. When Adams smiled softened just for him, Ronan knew seven o’clock that night couldn’t come fast enough.  
  
Though it did. The hours after school were filled with an odd combination of anxiety and chaos, different for each boy. While Adam fussed with homework and what in his small closet to wear, Ronan fussed with which binder to wear and what to do about Chainsaw. He would have to fed her while he was gone. He decided about ten minutes before he had to leave to ask either Noah and Gansey to do it.  
  
He walked in to do just that and was met with one shirtless ghost boy on top of a writhing Gansey letting out small sounds between kisses. He barely batted an eyelash at the scene, having expected to walk in on it eventually. He clapped loudly, startling Gansey into detaching his lips from Noahs. His face turned  maybe forty shades of red in three seconds.  
  
“Feed Chainsaw. I’m heading out.” He said. Noah gave him a thumbs up and lowered himself back flush against the boy beaneath him to continue his much appreciated assault on him. The boy squawked and gently shoved at his shoulders, moving his mouth away to gasp as most likely chilled lips met his neck instead.  
  
“Not in front of Ronan, he is a child!” He  stage whispered. Ronan rolled his eyes.  
  
“Just feed my bird.” He said as he walked out the door. Gansey called an embarrassingly breathy “will do!” before the door shut behind Ronan.  
  
The drive to pick up Adam was filled with aggressive anxiety and electronica. Ronan tapping his hands against the steering wheel in time with the beat to maybe beat out his jitters. It didn’t work, but the music made him feel better, he sang along obnoxiously as he pulled into the church parking lot. He didn’t have to wait long, Adam taking maybe five seconds to emerge from his shit hole of an apartment. Ronan didn’t bother turning his music down as his boyfriend crawled into the car, though he did lean across the seat and kiss him lightly on the mouth. Adam smiled softly Ronan before wincing at the loudness of the music. He yelled over it.  
  
“Really? This song?”  
  
“What was that?” Ronan yelled back, turning the music up louder. Adam rolled his eyes harshly at Ronans smirk.  
  
“You’re literally the fucking worst.” He grumbled. Ronan turned the music down and threw his phone into Adam’s lap.  
  
“You pick something than, It’ll take us a while to get to where we’re going.” Ronan said, pulling out of the parking lot. Adam didn’t ask any questions but unlocked the smart phone anyway.  
  
“If I can find anything worth listening to, that is.”  
  
It took Adam maybe three seconds to find his music and another three minutes to find something decent to listen to. Before he could, however, he stumbled across Ronan’s playlists. He scrolled through them idly as the neighborhood flew past them at a rate that probably should have been alarming. His idleness turned to pleased shock when he came across a playlist titled “Magician of Mine”. He smiled softly when he scrolled through it, he tapped the first song and let it sing through. Adam looked over at Ronan and watched realization creep into his eyes. His face remained carefully blank but his face turned a lovely shade of red. Adam smirked softly and stared out the window, listening to the playlist Ronan made about him.  
  
He felt the car slow some and then a hand grab his. They continued to drive like that; holding hands, blushing softly the entire way. It wasn’t until Ronan dropped his hand to pull recklessly up the gravel driveway that Adam realized they were headed to the barns. He looked over at Ronan, eye lifted.  
  
“I thought we were going to go see a movie?” He asked over the still softly playing music.  
  
“We are.” Ronan said, shutting the car off and getting out. Adam rolled his eyes at the answer and also climbed out, hurriedly following Ronan to wherever he was walking.  
  
They walked down past the barns, down a trail through a lightly wooded area. The area smelled like home even to Adam, an outsider, and he reached out to grab Ronans hand. The taller boys face twitched into a tiny smile and he squeezed his hand. They walked like that, Ronan swinging their hands a bit as they walked over the hill. What awaited them managed to snatch a breath right out of Adams’ lungs.  
  
Sitting in the grass was a drive in theater esque situation with a blanket laying on the ground with two others near them, a cooler and flashlights. There were white christmas lights strung up in the trees near them and several other must-be dream objects nearby that were unknown to Adam. He smiled at the set up and squeezed his boyfriends hand. He let go to walk forward, slip off his shoes and sit on the blanket facing the screen. When Ronan didn’t immediately follow, Adam stared.  
  
“So what are we watching?” He asked. Ronan nodded and went to the projecting DVD player.  
  
“That’s up to you, I have a bunch of stuff here.” He answered, picking up a stack of them next to the electronic. He handed them to Adam who looked through them quickly. He smiled at the titles and picked one out; a ghibli film, naturally, and Ronan put it in and grabbed the remote. He wrestled his combat boots off and crawled on his knees to sit next to Adam, pressed against his side. He grabbed on of the blankets and hooked it around Adams shoulders and his own before grabbing the other and slinging it over their laps.  
  
“It’ll get cold in a little bit” He said for explanation. Adam nodded, not minding the comfortable blankets he had been basically swallowed by.  
  
After skipping through the commercials and grabbing two drinks from the cooler, Ronan started the film. He lifted one of Adam's arms and plastered himself to Adams side, settling his head on the shorter boys shoulder and nuzzling against him almost angrily. Adam huffed a laugh and wrapped his arm tighter around his overly dramatic boyfriend and squeezed his shoulder gently. He took an open drink from him and gulped down the liquid, surprised it wasn’t alcohol but coke. He softly voiced this against Ronans forehead. The boy paused before answering.  
  
“You don’t drink.” Adam nodded and held onto the boy beside him a little tighter. They settled in and enjoyed the movie.  
  
It passed quickly, Adams attachment to Ponyo becoming obvious by his facial expressions. At some point, however, Ronan ended up crawling into Adam’s lap, head resting back against his shoulder and collarbone. Adam said nothing, but wrapped his arms tightly around Ronans waist. The two of them becoming more relaxed then they had since the last time they’d laid together.  
  
When the credits finally rolled, Adam nuzzled into the side of Ronans neck; pressing gentle kisses here and there. Ronan hummed softly and intertwined their fingers together from their resting spot on his stomach.  
  
“You wanna watch another one? Or do something else?” Ronan asked, voice soft in the now fallen night, illuminated only by the lights of the artifical stars in the trees and the ones in the sky. Adam shook his head no and continued to kiss at Ronans neck, slower now - with more intention. Ronan hm-ed softly and turned his head to lazily kiss Adam.  
  
The kiss didn’t stay lazy for long, though, as they both gave it more passion. Ronan let go of Adam’s hands to turn around in his lap, straddling his lap. Ronan licked into Adams mouth with gentle heat and the boy below gladly accepted him, running his tongue against the intrusion. They let their tongues move against each other slowly as their hands began to caress each other. Their softness turned into nothing but heat when Ronan pulled back enough to bite at Adams lower lip and tug on it. Adam let out a soft moan and grabbed at the taller boys ass, dragging him down to grind up into him; letting him know exactly what direction he intended this to go.  
  
Ronan appreciated the honesty and voiced this thought with a moan of his own. He dug his hands into Adams hair and furiously dove back in to kiss him. Adam held his hips in response and continued his grinding. He didn’t stop the motion until he felt dampness against him. He smiled against Ronans mouth and grabbed at Ronans ass again, loving the moan that was poured into his own mouth.  
  
“Fuck, can I touch you?” Roan whispered against the menus repetitive music. “Adam, let me touch you, I can’t unless you let me-”  
  
“God yes, just-” Adam cut himself off with a shaking breath, already so turned on by the small gestures the two of them had done. Ronan smirked, eyes fire and kissed him again, just as aggressively as before, as his hands dove under Adams shirt to touch his chest and stomach. His touch was gentle, like Adam was to be blessed by his hands, to be worshiped.  
  
The soft caresses opposed the kisses so strongly that Adam suddenly felt exposed in the open air of the field they were in.  
  
“R-Ronan, I-” He moaned when Ronan pinched at his nipple and mouthed at his jaw. His eyes fluttered shut and he moaned softly as the boy above him continued to grind down against him.  
  
“Yeah?” he answered, equally out of breath. He continued his assault down onto Adam’s neck.  
  
“Can we, can we move this somewhere else? I. I feel-” Ronan hushed him with another kiss and nodded harshly. He leaned back in Adams lap and thought; keeping his hands on his stomach. Ronan checked their options while he tired to catch his breath. The feeling of exposure would be just as bad if not worse if the went into one of the barns or the house. There was only open field or the BMW and Ronan had always wanted to fool around in the car. He grinned wickedly at Adam and stood, tugging his boyfriend up after him. He pressed their lips together again, drawing Adams breath right back out of his hold. He pressed their bodies flush together and cradled Adam’s face in his hands, just like the boy liked. Adam ground their hips together and they both moaned. Ronan slid his hands down to his neck and pulled back to bump their foreheads together. He could feel Adam’s dick pressing against him, hard in his pants. He almost salivated at the thought of what he was able to do to him. They both panted.  
  
“Grab our shoes and meet me in the backseat” He laughed out, pulling out of Adam’s grasp and taking off in the direction of the car. Adam fell half a step in Ronans wake and let out a frustrated sigh. He tilted his head back and took a deep breath before he scooped up their shoes and took off in an almost painfully uncomfortable run to the back of the car they arrived in. He saw Ronan crawl into the front seat and a few seconds later he was throwing their shoes into the back and crawling in after. He shut the door after himself and watched Ronan fiddle with his phone before music blared out of the speakers.  
  
He turned it down some before crawling from the front to the back. Adam huffed a laugh and looked at him.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“The outside can’t creep in if it can’t travel with the silence” Ronan rushed out, crawling back into Adam’s lap and kissing him. Adam kissed back as he wrapped his arms back around Ronans waist, pulling him flush against him. He grunted out a huff of disapproval before tugging at the bottom of Ronan’s shirt.  
  
“You okay with this coming off?” He asked breathlessly once he pulled back. Ronan hesitated a second before nodding.  
  
“The shirt can but,” he paused and took a shaky breath. “Leave my binder on, okay?” Adam nodded. He gently pushed Ronan back away from him to slowly drag his t-shirt off before leaning forward to kiss Ronan once, softly. He continued to leave soft kisses in slow succession, bathing Ronans lips and cheeks in kisses. Ronan huffed but smiled at the attention.

Adam only separated from his boyfriend long enough to get his own shirt off as well. Adam left one last soft kiss against Ronans lips before the boy took back control. He kissed passionately, Ronans hands back on Adam’s face and eyes shut. Adam’s rubbed up and down his back and grabbed at his ass. They continued on like this until the windows fogged and they were once again grinding against each other, panting into each others mouths.  
  
They’d only fooled around once or twice since they’d started dating, only ever fumbled grinding until they were both gasping in pleasure but Adam wanted more tonight; wanted to give Ronan more tonight for taking him out in the first place and dreaming him up a perfect “first date”.

Ronan, keeping their mouths together, maneuvered them so they were horizontal across the back seat, Adam between Ronans legs. Ronan wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck as they continued to make out, tongues being sucking into each others mouths in turn and bodies growing hotter with every touch.  
  
With difficultly due to the new position and Ronans increasing fervency, Adam pulled back from Ronans heated lips and tongue. He whined and ground up harder against Adam, making him inhale sharply. He pressed his lips to Ronans cheek than jaw and finally worked on leaving marks on his neck. Ronan tilted his back and moaned, loving every little movement Adam’s body was doing against his.  
  
“I want to try something new.” Adam's voice cut through the quiet music and haze of Ronans lust addled brain like a knife. He continued to press kisses into Ronans neck, leaving damp spots in his wake. It was making Ronan lose his train of thought and making it increasingly difficult to respond to the question.  
  
“Like what?” he eventually answered, gasping as Adam bit into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, hard. His arms tightened around Adams shoulders, his nails digging into his back. Adam laved his tongue over the mark on the writhing boys neck below him. He pressed his lips to Ronans ear.  
  
“I wanna eat you out.” He whispered, panting hot air into his ear. Ronan shuddered in response, body pressing up from the car seat he was laid out on and into Adam's own. Adam moved his hands from Ronans waits to encircle around him, taking advantage of his movement. “Would you let me taste you? Let me make you feel good, Ronan?”  
  
“Fucking shit, Adam” Ronan panted out, tugging on Adams hair. He forced their lips together and pressed his hips further up to grind against the boy on top of him’s thigh. They both let out an appreciative moan.  
  
“That a yes?” He whispered into Ronans mouth, smiling wickedly. Ronan rolled his eyes but pressed his hands against both sides of Adam’s face, sliding them down to encircle his neck once again.  
  
“Only if you want to.” He said back, just as softly. “I don't want you to feel like you-”  
  
“Never.” Ronan nodded.  
  
“Then have at it, just-” He let out a shaking breath, gently pushing at Adam's chest. “Just let me...”  
  
Adam leaned up and moved as best he could off of Ronan, letting the other boy undo and then slide out of his jeans and underwear. It was an awkward ordeal; full of Ronan swearing and Adam laughing, but eventually Ronan managed, exposing himself to the warm air of the car. His face remained blank but heated considerably as he leaned back against the door, watching Adam watch him. Ronan resisted the urge to close his legs.  
  
Adam's eyes trailed his body slowly, taking everything in. He looked like he wanted to devour Ronan. He hoped he would.  
  
“You're beautiful.” Adam whispered over the music, smiling softly.  
  
“You seen yourself, Parrish? Absolutely breathtaking.” Ronan whispered, voice breathy and equally as quiet. The smirk on his face made the words sound sarcastic but the softness in his eyes told Adam that he was sincere. That and Adam knew Ronan never lied. He huffed some and rolled his eyes, regardless. He crawled forward and sealed their mouths together. Ronan smiled into the kiss and gripped onto Adams bare shoulders. They continued to kiss as the song from the stereo faded out and a new one started up. Adam released a laugh as he recognized it.  
  
“You make me a sex playlist, Lynch?” Adam whispered, having moved to kiss at Ronans collar bones and neck.  
  
“Perhaps.” Ronan smirked and let his head fall back against the window.  
  
Adam chuckled and began his descent down Ronan; kissing and sucking into his skin, leaving marks of ownership to make his boyfriend squirm beneath him. He trailed his fingers down his body until he reached above his pubic hair.  
  
“I'm going to touch you now, alright?” Adam whispered from his position against Ronan’s still binded chest. The boy nodded harshly, breathing deeply to calm his rapidly beating heart.  
  
The first touch to Ronans pussy was soft and barely there but it left him sucking in a harsh breath that no amount of mental preparing could have prepared him for. Adam continued to kiss and suck at any skin showing; neck, collarbones, ears, anything, as he gently traced his clit and folds. He had no idea what he was doing, never having seen a vagina in real life before now but that didn’t stop him from trying. Making his boyfriend feel good was the only thing on Adam’s mind. He proved this fact while he sucked a large hickey into the panting boys neck against him and applied gentle pressure to his clitoris.  
  
Ronans breath came out harsher as he was worked; his legs twitching, breath hitching. He felt himself get wetter in response to Adams ministrations, his voice coming out in soft bursts, voicing his pleasure. He gripped onto the seat below him and Adam’s shoulder. Adam continued his slow circular movements against him until Ronan’s hips began to move to meet his unskilled fingers; his pants getting louder, pussy getting wetter.  
  
It wasn’t until Adam slid a finger inside that Ronan actually moaned. The sound sent a shiver down the brunettes back and he let out a long breath against Ronan’s damp neck in response. Fucking shit, was Ronan hot. Adam whispered as much into his shoulder. Ronan let out a breathy laugh, not at all venomous as it usually would be. He began to thrust the digit in and out in slow succession, cutting his laugh short, turning it, instead, into a breathy moan.  
  
“Sh-shit, Adam.” Ronan moaned, shutting his eyes tightly against the onslaught.  
  
“I mean it though,” Adam whispered reverently, voice high in his need. “You’re literally so beautiful I can’t...” he trailed his words off with a deeply frustrated sound, causing Ronan to laugh again; an uneven sound interrupted by a moan once again when Adam added a second finger. He kissed Ronans lips once, the now quivering boy beneath him chasing after him some when he moved down. Adam hushed him with a kiss to the center of his binded chest.  
  
Ronan’s breath hitched in his throat at the sight of Adam sliding down his body, knowing fully what was to come when the trail of kisses ended. He released his hold on Adam so he could move easier and gripped onto the head rest next to him. Fingers slipped out of his dripping cunt and moved to hold Ronan’s thighs open.  
  
“You still alright?” Ronan’s voice was soft, he released his death grip on the seat below him to gently trace Adam’s cheek. “You don’t have to.”  
  
“I should be asking you that.” Adam huffed, grabbed Ronan’s hand and kissed his palm. “I want to do this, Ronan. Let me make you feel good.” Ronan swallowed thickly and nodded. As he leaned more of his weight back into the door he hoped to god it was locked. Tumbling out now would not be ideal, and he’d never hear the end of it.  
  
And just like that all thought was gone from Ronan’s head as Adam’s mouth met the crease of his thigh. The grip on his thighs tightened and suddenly Adam’s tongue is pressing against Ronan’s clit in long slow licks. Ronan jolts at the touch and holds on tighter to the headrest, his other hand moving to grip onto Adam’s shoulder.  
  
“F-fuck, yeah.” Ronan’s voice is wickedly broken already as he begins to suck on his clitoris and Adam wonders if anyone has ever eaten his boyfriend out before . The way his hips cant up against Adams mouth desperately suggests that they’re both just as inexperienced. Adam smiles best can at the thought and shuts his eyes, moving his mouth to tongue at Ronan’s folds. A thump is heard and Ronan whimpers, head having fallen back against the fogged windows. Adam looks up at his boyfriend as his tongue slides inside his boyfriends cunt, the taste of him almost overwhelming. Ronan moans loudly in response, tightening his grip on Adams shoulder. He watches Ronan’s face; tense in pleasure, mouth open, eyes shut and he’s struck with how beautiful he is, drowning in pleasure, bathed in moonlight. Adam is overwhelmed once again and all at once he’s hit with how badly he wants Ronan. He pulls back and the quivering boys answering whine knocks the air straight from his lungs.  
  
“Pull my hair.” Adam rasps suddenly into the silence, the song having faded out. The visual is to much and he has to be grounded.  
  
“Wh-what?” Ronan whines out, the intense pleasure leaving his mind numb to coherent though. He opens his eyes to look at Adam between his thighs.  
  
“Pull. My. Hair.” Their eyes meet, heat dripping from their gazes before Ronans face breaks out into an absolutely filthy, albeit pleasure drunk, grin. He nods and slides his fingers into Adams hair gently, like he’s petting him. He grips a handful and suddenly Adam is the one whimpering softly, eyes shutting. Ronan swallows thickly at the sound, at the visual, and he nearly cums right then and there.  
  
“Like that?” He recovers quickly and the smirk returns. Adams eyes flutter open and he’s smirking back in a way he’s definitely picked up from his boyfriend.  
  
“Just like that, baby” Before Ronan has a chance to respond to the pet name, Adam’s mouth is attached once again to his clit and his mind is wiped clean of thought. His moan comes out shaky and surprised and he tightens his hands in Adam’s hair. Adams back arches and his eyes flutter shut. He grinds his hips down against the seat desperately.  
  
“Fucking hell, Adam” He whispers, sharply sucking in a breath. His voice is higher than Adam has ever heard it and he shudders. “Y-you’re gonna make me cum”  
  
Adam smiles as best he can against Ronans soaked pussy and continues to suck on him. He slides two fingers back inside of him, making the most beautiful string of wrecked moans fall loudly from Ronan’s mouth.He fingers him fast and hard, working his mouth on the boys clit, equally as hard.  
  
“Fu-fucking- shit, Adam!!” Ronans back arches from the seat and he lets out the loudest sound yet, a cross breed of Adams name and a noise of absolute bliss. His thighs try to clamp around Adam’s head, his pussy spasming around his fingers. Adam grindes down against the seat in time with the sounds his boyfriend is making, continues to suck Ronans clit into over stimulation. Ronans voice breaks as he pulls Adams hair hard in his fit of pleasure. Adam shudders against the feeling and lets out a moan of his own, moving his mouth from Ronan’s pussy to rest his head against his thigh as he rides out the waves of his own orgasm against the seat, his breath coming out almost violently.  
  
“E-enough, Adam. I-I can’t” Ronan said, pulling away from Adams still slowly moving fingers. “To much!” Ronan pants out hips twitching erratically, body shaking in, a way Adam has never seen.  
  
“Shit, sorry.” He pulls them out and huffs a breath, leaning back onto his knees to meet Ronans flushed face.

They stare at each other then, the both of them panting. Ronans eyes are lidded but he smiles softly. Adam blushes some at the expression and reaches forward with his clean hand to gently stroke Ronans cheek, the boy hums in response.  
  
“I didn’t know you were so good at eating pussy.” Ronan huffs out a sort laugh, still trying to catch his breath. He leans his head into Adams hand and shuts his eyes. Adams face grows hotter but he says nothing in return.  
  
“Can I kiss you?” Ronan scoffs and leans forward, wincing softly when his sensitive cunt rubs against the seat, and kisses his boyfriends damp lips.  
  
“Disgusting.” He whispers against his mouth. Adam laughs and wraps his arms around Ronans neck, kissing him slowly, multiple times.

“I am pretty gross” He pulled back from the lazy kisses to whisper, he kissed the corner of Ronans mouth then cheek; moving to kiss lightly at his ear before continuing. “You were so goddamn hot, you made me cream my pants” Ronan shudders, feels his pussy twitch in interest. He lightly shoves at his boyfriend, face red.  
  
“Like I said, disgusting.” Adam huffs out a laugh again, Ronan rolles his eyes as he untangles himself from the shorter boy and pulls his underwear and pants back on. He relaxes into the back seat, eyes closed and listens to the music still playing softly. He intertwines his fingers with Adams and smiles. Adams face softens in turn and he moves to lean his head on Ronans shoulder.  
  
They stay like that for a while, enjoying the moment and each other’s company when suddenly Ronan lets out a laugh. Adam doesn’t bother looking at him but does make a noise of questioning.  
  
“Can I tell Blue that her “official first date” nonsense worked and got me a blow job?” Ronan continues to laugh as Adam bristles and tries to scoot away from him. Ronan laughes grabbed at his supposedly insulted boyfriend, pulling him back against him and wrapping his arms around him fully. They both sigh and settle back against each other; glad to listen to the music and relax in each others arms.


End file.
